


Persona 5 AFS

by Chaotix010



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Main Story Retelling, Mature Content (Camgirls), OC insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotix010/pseuds/Chaotix010
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are gaining fame. Their names are becoming known in Japan and the requests that come up have been getting more serious. However, one girl's cries for help has caught the team's attention, and what they see on camera isn't so easily ignored.





	Persona 5 AFS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pilot chapter to give an introduction for this mystery girl and her situation. A fair warning as nearing the end of this preview heavily implies mature content that may not be suitable for younger readers. (It's labeled Mature in the rating, after all.)

“Oh, there’s my star girl! And here I was worried I needed to call you to come to work.” The man in front of the counter of the complex entrance stood there with a smile on his face. Complete confidence the moment the girl walked through those double doors. His face was bright, posture professional, tone energetic… A perfect example of a wonderful businessman. Anyone that met him would consider him an upstanding citizen.

This girl knew better. But what could she do? By legality, she was his in this business.

“I’m sorry,” she replied back with a similar energy, sounding sincerely apologetic as she bowed. Straightening herself, a lock of brown hair fell in front of her face, quickly corrected as she tucked it behind her ear. “One of the teachers at school wanted to talk to me. The conversation lasted longer than I expected, and I didn’t notice the time.”

That man paused for a moment, eyes trained on her as if he were weighing her words. A gaze so strong that it could pressure the will of anyone that tried to oppose it, but for this girl, she didn’t budge. After all, the truth didn’t bend to such a force. If only this didn’t happen on a regular basis…

“I see.” It seemed he was satisfied with her answer. “I’ll look into talking to some of your schools staff so that you’re not held over longer than needed. After all, time is money, and you’re the star in my productions!” Back to his energetic voice. His words, however, was cue that idle chatter was no longer an option. The moment he turned, the girl knew to follow. She was technically late for her job after all, and he always walked her to her workspace.

Didn’t stop him from speaking as they went along. “A lot more people have been visiting our site now after you’ve taken the limelight. You should have seen the comments after your last stream. The people adore you! I knew making you the face of our services would boost our popularity tenfold, and sure enough you’ve stolen the hearts of thousands within a month of going live.”

“I’m glad I could make such an impact.” She tried to keep that same level of energy, smiling through it with all the strength she could. _It’s not right. None of this is right. Why did I do it? It’s all wrong. Someone please stop this._ “But you told me yesterday that you had something special planned?”

“Oh, yes! With your growing popularity, I have arranged to make your live show today be on the home page of the site. Young Venus will be the first name everyone will see the moment they find us and your fame will skyrocket. Your dream of becoming a star is coming much sooner than anyone could have imagined!”

_I didn’t want to be this kind of star._ “So you mean if this all goes well, I can… stop doing streams?”

“Indeed. It may take another couple of weeks, but eventually we can do entire films with you starring. Perhaps by then you’ll be able to take the next step and show everyone a new side of yourself.” That smirk he had… No, that didn’t look right at all. “Speaking of, have you made use of the gift I gave you last week?”

Her stomach turned. “W-what?! N-no! I said I didn’t want to do that! You promised me that this was just a--”

“This _**is**_ what I promised, you _**brat!**"_ That will she had was shaken then. That energy, that professionalism, that friendly face suddenly vanished from the man as anger and possession took over. “You signed the contract! You’re my property now! I will do with you as I see fit, and I have full control of your future! You think after everything you’ve done to promote my business, I’m going to let you walk out of it clean?”

He didn’t say anything else, and quite frankly he didn’t need to say much more. She already knew, and it sickened her that she knew he was right. Unless he kept silent, if anyone ever knew what she did here… “I’m… sorry.” It was all she knew to say. Business… was business.

“I’m sure you are.” That posture the man had returned to him after a moment, but the rest of the walk was silent until they got to a room in the back.

The door opened and the girl was let inside what seemed to be a bedroom. Clean blankets, sheets, and pillows, bright colors around the entirety of the space that was only heightened by life in the corners of the place. An entire camera setup was placed at the foot of the bed with a laptop easily accessible for the girl to use. But most importantly for her job, a rack of costumes for her to change into on the fly. Each getting progressively tighter and revealing the further one looked through them.

“Your stream starts in ten minutes,” her boss said behind her. She didn’t even turn to look. “Get dressed. Your audience is waiting.” Not even waiting for a response, he left and closed the door. It was all silent. The only sounds were the lights, the camera, and soon the soft sobs of a girl standing there alone.

Yet what choice did she have? Even through falling tears, she started to undress. A Shujn blazer and plaid skirt falling down on the floor, trailing behind undergarments that she set aside and traded for more lacy unmentionables that, out of everything else there, she was more comfortable with. Another minute was taken for her hair, bundling it up before grabbing a red wig that was a perfect fit for her hazel eyes. Two more was taken with her staring at the bed, gathering her nerve to hold back the tears for the rest of her time here.

_Will I ever get out of here?_ One sniff later, she got to her spot. _I’m nothing more than an imitation._ Had to make sure all the cameras were focused on her at every possible angle. _A poster girl for lust._ All she needed to do now was click the button in a few minutes. _Can’t anyone save me? Make him change his mind?_

Change… A few minutes… Actually, she had a chance. If she could just take this extra time to get to that site. Post a message about all this so that she may be able to just walk away. She can’t change her boss by herself, but… “The Phantom Thieves… Maybe...”


End file.
